Rini and Angel: From Sailor Scouts to New Scouts
by sailorangelmoon2390
Summary: Rini and Angel are cousins and are forced to go through a long haul of descion makeing, but will they get into trounle with their parents before that?     I do not own Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

Rini and angel: from mini scouts to new scouts

chapter 2: haruka and michiru find out that their little princess is married

haruka's voice over: when our beloved princess serena invited me and michiru over to the palace for a family gathering i was so pumped up that i was jumping on my bed for joy. now normally i wouldnt do a thing like that but i had a reason to that morning. i was going to see samantha. my kid sister that i practically helped raise and trained to be the best scout she can be but that morning changed. you'll find out why right now.

-chapter 2-

the morning was a peaceful time in crystal tokyo. the birds chirping away into the morning sun. king darien and queen serena were the first to awaken not because it was morning because they were expecting their old friends who were their family on earth. frist to arrive were minako and raye. the second to arrive were ami and lita the inner senshi. then to arrive late were the outer senshi. haruka, michiru, setsuna and hotaru. eveyone was happy to be reunited with their friends and family of the palace. this is when serena had called Rini and angel down to see everyone. haruka searched around and said "where's princess sammie? you did tell her that we were coming didn't you?" serena replied " no i didn't. i just said that we have a suprise for her. i never mentioned that you guys were coming. but when she heard the word suprise she practically started jumping around." michiru giggled and said " that's our princess alright. she hasn't changed one bit has she?" darien smiled and repiled " you guys know her better than anyone. you know as well as i do that she hasn't changed. not at all. even on earth she was still the same." haruka smiled "well where is she? i wanna see how grown up she is." serena smiled and repiled "i believe she's still asleep. its a perfect day to be lazy and do nothing". haruka looked kinda annoyed and repiled " i'll go wake her up if i have to. no princess shouldnt be in bed on a perfect day like today". serena dropped sweat and tried to stop haruka but michiru stopped her and asked "serena what's going on?" why did you try to stop haruka?" serena repiled "if haruka goes into sammie's room be prepared for world war three." michiru wondered what serena meant by that and then a scream can be heard from princess sammie's room and she put two and two together. michiru said "well i see haruka walked into something she wasnt ready for. oh boy let's go before she does her world shaking." all the sailor senshi ran to where the scream came from and found princess samantha and her husband in bed cuddling and a passed out haruka onthe floor with her sword in her hands. sammie looked sacred and repiled " what's going on here? can't a husband and wife sleep in on a friday morning?" michiru smiled and repiled " suprise samantha. my how have you grown". sammie was stunned to see her mentor who was almost like her big sister and replied with tears in her eyes "m-m-m-m-michiru?" she jumped off of her bed and ran to hug her and michiru smiled and hugged the younger girl and repiled " it's good to see you again sammie and you've really grown up" then she looked at haruka and sighed "i wish i can say the same about haruka. she should've knocked before entering a room". sammie smiled and replied " so you guys were the suprise that serena and darien were keeping from me". good one you two." darien smiled and replied "let's get haruka awake. we can't have fun unless she's here and awake". michiru went over to haruka and threw some water on her and said " come on haruka wake up. we're here for samantha. time to wake up". it's time for fun". haruka had woken up due to being wet with water from michiru and she raised up her sword and tried to do her attack "world... shak-" she was stopped by everyone in the room and michiru said "haruka tenoh! calm down. you're going to destroy her room. put the sword down and we can all get to know our beloved little sister's husband. ok?" haruka gave in and said " alright. alright. you win." sai breathed a sigh of relief and replied "um hello. i'm sai. i'm princess samantha's husband. it's nice to meet you all. we'll be ready in a moment or two. please make yourselvles at home inthe main room". all the senshi all listened to the wise king and waited for them inthe main room. sammie went to the main room in her princess attire embrassed after the events that just occured so she remained cleared of haruka's fury and knowing how haruka is with guys she had a flashback of haruka trying to kill seiya.

-flashback-

after michiru's performance with the threelights seiya decided to visit the outer senshi's dressing room and that's when the trouble began while haruka, serena and sammie went to the dressing room of michiru and haruka got real mad and said "what are you doing here? this place is for people who have talent. leave". seiya gave haruka his hand to shake and she took it after that the war between seiya and haruka began. seiya being the idiot that he is replied "well i'll see you all later or sometime. i hope to see you later odango". serena bows in respect and says " i apologize for seiya's behavior. he's usually not like that. i promise i'll get him to calm down next time you guys see him. see ya. serena and sammie left leaving michiru and haruka alone inthe dressing room. haruka slightly annoyed and said " never let that guy back in your dressing room ever again. something's off about him". michiru put her finger against haruka's lips and replied "do you want to help me undress then haruka?" she turn her back toward haruka and lifted up her hair showing haruka the zipper to her dress. haruka blushed and said" alright then".

-end of flashback-

sai went to the main room where everyone is and introduced himself and everyone listened to him. he said " hello. i'm king sai. i'm married to princess turned queen samantha serenity tsukino. we've known eachother since our time on earth. actually i've known samantha and serena since child hood. we were inthe same class and we got along really well. but then i fell in love with samantha. but when we got older darien and i travelled to america to study the medical course. i knew one day i would find my way back to her. the love of my life. once i came back from my studies in america i wanted to find my love. when i found her she was sad that i was gone. i made my presence known to her and we got married in sceret so we could have a happy life. we didnt want anyone knowing that we got married because we wanted the focus of us being on serena and darien since you guys love spying on them". haruka looked at mchiru who had tears in her eyes and she repiled "so that what was going on. you wanted to keep everything a sceret because you knew that we were ready for questioning if we knew the difference in sammie's mood if she showed to a scout meeting." raye smiles and said "well now that we gotten everything straighten out. michiru is there something you should force haruka to do?" michiru smiled and replied "yes. there is. haruka is there anything you would like to say to our little sister?" you did frightened her earlier. haruka sweat dropped onthe sid eof her head and she gave in once again and said "yeah. sammie i am sorry for trying to create an earthquake in your room. i should've knocked before entering. can you find it in your pure golden heart to forgive me?' sammie thought about it for a moment and replied "of course nee-san. i'll always forgive you." she smiled. "now let's all have a blast. this is the sailor senshi family reunion!"

-end of chapter 2-


	2. Chapter 2

Intro:  
>After the defeat of the Negaverse and the Dead Moon Circus life in Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom seemed peaceful and quiet and restored for now, but a new evil has awakened.<br>Inside the palace of Crystal Tokyo where Rini is waiting for her twin cousin Angel in front of their home but Rini get inpatient and screams "Angel, where are you? ANGEL!"  
>Right away her cousin angel shows up and said "Hold your horses! I'm here, what's up?" looking at her calmly. Rini glaring at her cousin said "I'm bored! There's nothing to do! Our parents won't let us out the castle! "<br>Angel replied "That's true they won't let us out the castle, but I know that they will change their minds sooner or later. I mean they just have to! We can't stay here forever! We're old enough to do whatever we want, we're old enough to make our own rules!"  
>At that moment Rini dropped her sweat and said calmly "Angel I wouldn't go that far if I were you." Angel goes on complaining "Why? I mean we're sixteen years old! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" Rini calmly said, "Angel if I were you I'd shut it right now. You could get into serious trouble. Shut it now." Angel calmly said "What? Who could hear us?"<br>Just after Angel finished her rant about being old enough to do whatever she wants her mother Neo-Queen Samantha Serenity Tsukino. She walked into the heating conversion between her daughter and her younger cousin, she cleared her throat and caught their attention.  
>Knowing this was Rini's chance to escape she said "Well, see ya later baby cousin!" As she said this she ran into her parents' bedroom. When she approached their door and knocked, Queen Serenity heard the knock and said, "Come in!" When Rini entered her parents' bedroom she said "Um… Momma? Poppa? I'm ready for training!"<br>As Rini left Angel with her mother it was time that Angel explained herself. Her mother began to say "So you and Rini are old enough to do whatever you want to do right? Is that what I heard a few moments ago?" As Angel stood in front of her mother she tried to come up with an excuse for her rant but her nerves failed, but she calmly replied "M-m-m-mama? Um, what you heard was… I got nothing. I think I'll go train with Auntie Lita now. See ya!" Angel went off to practice with Lita.

Neo-Queen Samantha sits in the throne room rubbing her temples, and that's when her husband Lord Sai of Earth as well came to the throne room. His wife spoke and said "That daughter of mine is going to be the death of me." Her husband quietly chuckles and replied "Well she does take after you my queen. Just let her be who she is. She's our little girl. " He pauses before he continued his next sentence and then he said "By the way where are Brok and Luke?" his wife smiled and replied, "They are signing up for Crystal Tokyo High School". Her husband looking worried said "Already? I mean they are only twelve years old." Samantha then replies "I know that dear but they are the smartest kids of their age. Besides they will be with Rini and Angel. What could go wrong?" he smiles a bit at the thought and replies "True, you are right my queen." His wife replies and smiles "I 'm only half queen. Serena does all the work. I just help out. That meatball head. She needs to work on her kanji." Her husband smiles and replies "How about we go on a nice romantic date?" At that moment his wife blushed and replied "S-sai! Okay! Let's go!"

After their date from the night before, the couple went into the family room the next morning when they arrived they noticed that their family members were smiling at them so now its, Serena, Darien, Sai and Samantha. Serena giggled and said "Well looks like a certain couple had fun on their date last night, huh?" her husband Darien replied "Yup, you got that right Usako. They did have fun last night on their date". Samantha blushed and replied "Yes we did have fun on our date last night. It was perfect". Sai blushed as well and replied " Yes a perfect night with the perfect girl under the moonlight now we're both tired." Serena smiled and replied "I'm glad you guys had a great time on your date. Now to important things. We have a press conference today on Earth on Earth time. They want pictures of our twerps." her cousin Sammie replied "Okay, that'll do for now and then a Royal Ball afterwards, oh goodie". Darien chuckled and replied "You sound like Scar from the Lion King, Sam". She smiles and replies "hardy-har-har, very funny Darien." Sammie then turns her attention to Serena, "So Serena, can't you cancel the press conference? I mean we all do need rest." her cousin Serena smiled and replied " Consider it done. You're right we do need rest." with the snap of her finger the press conference was cancelled. " I wonder if Mama was like me at this age". Her cousin Sammie replied "She sure was ren ren. She sure was, also have you spoken to Rei and the others?" her cousin Serena replied "Yep, they are coming tomorrow for a visit." her cousin Sammie's face lit up with happiness like no tomorrow and replied "Good, It's been awhile since we've seen them. It'll be fun!" Darien smiled and replied "By the way Samantha, we have a big surprise for you. A BIG surprise, times two." Samantha replied "Really? What is it? Well what is it?" Serena laughed and replied "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow". Her cousin Sammie pouted and replied "Okay I can wait until tomorrow."

~AUTHERS NOTES~  
>All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.<br>Samantha, Angel, Sai, Brok, and Luke are my created characters, please do not steal!  
>Written by: Sammie Bueno<br>Edited by Taylor Brumfield.


End file.
